


Jogos de polícia e ladrão

by Shion_95



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, StinLu, policial au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shion_95/pseuds/Shion_95
Summary: Lucy, uma policial encarregada do caso Sabertooth, acaba por encontrar um dos membros desta gangue de uma forma nada convencional. Inciando um perseguição na qual ela não conseguiria deixar de por seus sentimento pessoais no meio.
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Jogos de polícia e ladrão

Pov's Lucy

Acordei com a luz dourada do sol que invadia o quarto por um por uma pequena fresta na cortina vindo diretamente chocar-se em meu rosto, irritando meus olhos com toda aquela claridade. Rolei para o lado, tentando continuar a dormir por mais algum tempo, mas o cheiro de um forte perfume amadeirado tomou conta de todo meu olfato. O cheiro estava impregnado nas cobertas e travesseiro e mesmo assim que não o reconhecia.

Apoiei meu braço sobre o colchão e ergui meu corpo, agora podendo também ouvir o som do chuveiro, e não demorou para que minha mente voltasse a funcionar e com isso jogar-me lembranças da noite anterior.

Estalei forte e língua no céu da boca. Irritada por mais uma vez ter passado do limite com a bebida e ter ido parar na cada de um completo desconhecido. Isso já estava tornando-se rotineiro e precisava urgentemente parar.

Levantei-me da cama, ainda sentindo minha cabeça levemente dolorida pela ressaca, e comecei a recolher minhas roupas que estavam todas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. Conforme as recolhia, fui também as vestindo.

Sequer notei o com do chuveiro sendo desligado, tendo meus ouvidos alertados apenas pelo ruído da porta do banheiro se abrindo. Giro meu corpo na direção da mesma, podendo finalmente fitar o tal ser com quem eu passara a noite de ontem.

O loiro olhou-me da cabeça aos pés e por um instante eu pensei que minha alma poderia ser sugada para fora por aqueles lindos olhos azuis. Ele caminhou para fora do banheiro, ainda úmido do banho e com a toalha envolta na cintura.

— Vista-se logo, Blondie. - Ordenou arrogantemente, fazendo meu sangue ferver de raiva.

— Quem pensa que está chamando de Blondie? Não sei se sabe, mas você também é loiro. - Esbravejei.

A passos calmos ele se aproximou de mim, quase de forma intimidadora, mas ao me ter tão próxima, com os olhos fixos nos meus, um sorriso ladino se esboçou em seus lábios.

— Vamos tomar café, Blondie? - Fez questão de dar ênfase no apelido irritante que me dera e eu apenas consegui amaldiçoar-me por sempre acabar acordando ao lado de um idiota por que o anterior.

— Meu nome não é Blondie, é Lucy. - Rosnei afastando-me dele. — Se for me chamar algo, então que seja pelo meu nome.

O loiro, de nome ainda desconhecido, me fitou um tanto que surpreso pela resposta e arqueou uma sobrancelha, junto a mais uma de seus sorrisos ladinos. Novamente ele veio na minha direção, dessa vez encurralando-me contra o armário.

— Não foi isso que te perguntei. - Olhou profundamente nos meus olhos e passou a língua por entre os lábios de uma maneira tão hipnotizante que quase perdi completamente o foco. — Perguntei se queria tomar café da manhã. - Seu rosto se aproximou ainda mais de mim, colocando-se ao lado do meu, com a boca ao pé do meu ouvido, e sussurrou. — E então, Blondie? Vai querer? - Por um instante seu tom rouco e aveludado me fez ponderar aceitar o convite, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente havia um duplo sentido incluso na frase. Ele era com certeza muito tentador.

— Não, não irei querer. - Afastei-me tentando manter a pose, mesmo com meu rosto ardendo um pouco. — Estou sem fome. - Peguei minhas últimas peças de roupa e pôs-me rumo a porta do quarto.

— Você quem sabe. - Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e curvou os lábios em um sorriso prepotente enquanto me fitava fugir dali.

Terminei de vestir-me na sala e quando abri a porta, pronta para ir embora e tentar fingir para mim mesma que aquela manhã nunca existiu, de quase que de cara com um homem que parecia pretender bater na porta. O moreno olhou parecendo não estar entendendo o que eu fazia naquele apartamento, porém, antes que tivesse a chance de dizer ou perguntar algo, eu me afastei e segui depressa até o elevador.


End file.
